


Indulgence

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [20]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bigender Character, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oki is very sure Sakaeguchi deserves that dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For Zeekubeast! Features GQ Sakaeguchi (them/their pronouns) and Bigender Oki (who is having a feminine day and so is referred to as She/Her for this scene).

Sakaeguchi frowns at the changing room mirror, before tugging at the dress in an attempt to get it off.

“You sure?” Oki asks—she’s done enough shopping with Sakaeguchi to know what that frown means.  “It’s really cute on you.”

Half-way through getting the garment over their head, Sakaeguchi stops. “Yeah but—the price tag.”

Gently, Oki grabs the skirt of the dress, gives Sakaeguchi a minute to register the touch and respond.  With a sigh, Sakaeguchi lets go of the material and keeps their arms up until Oki has rearranged the dress on their body to her satisfaction. 

“There’s a sale, you know?” Oki says after a moment, her voice quiet as ever but a bit more assured than most days.  “Half off.  And it really does look good on you.”

Sakaeguchi looks in the mirror again and tries not to agree.  It  _is_  a cute dress, soft and cool, with a gathered skirt that sort of  _flounces_  when they move and Sakaeguchi has always had a soft spot for flouncy things. Still—“It’s too fancy.  I’ll just wear it around the house and it’ll go to waste.”

Getting Sakaeguchi to spoil themselves even a little is like pulling teeth—Oki is pretty sure baseball is the only ‘luxury’ Sakaeguchi indulges in with any regularity.   And sure, Sakaeguchi has a few sundresses casually lifted from their sister’s old things, but Oki is steadily being overcome by the conviction that Sakaeguchi deserves  _new_  things every once in a while too. 

New like that dress, which Sakaeguchi is  _still_  staring at in the mirror.

“Wear it next time we shop,” Oki says, and then adds in a tone that’s just a little  _too_  casual, “Or on a date.”

That makes Sakaeguchi look away from the mirror, turning fast enough to make the dress twirl.  “Date?”  They repeat, and it’s painfully obvious that they’ve got a very specific someone in mind and a whole lot of hope. “Why would you say that?”

“No reason,” Oki says with a shrug and a knowing smile, because she was told Certain Things in  _confidence_ , which means only hinting at the fact that she knows said things. “But we  _are_  in high school, so it wouldn’t be too odd, right?”

“Right,” Sakaeguchi agrees—then backtracks.  “But this is too flashy—“

Oki’s not usually the one who does the encouraging, and Sakaeguchi rarely needs encouragement, but Oki thinks that despite the lack of practice she does a pretty good job of it when she says, “It makes you happy.”

For a moment, Sakaeguchi’s hands curl into the fabric, making tight fists around linen, before they take a deep breath and relaxes—hands unfurling, shoulders dropping, breath coming out in a long, loud exhale.  “It does make me happy,” Sakaeguchi admits, “I really, really like it.”

“Then get it.”

Sakaeguchi nods, as a bashful grin slowly grows on their face.  “Can we check out the hair clips too?  Some of them looked really cute.”

“Of course,” Oki replies, “But first—does this skirt make me look hip-y?”   


End file.
